List
'GMA Network's programs'include news and current affairs shows, documentaries, dramas, dubbed foreign serials, entertainment, news and talk shows, game shows, variety shows, musicals, sitcoms, children's shows, fantasy and reality shows. For the previously aired and defunct shows of the network, please see the list of shows previously aired by [[GMA Network. Currently broadcast Drama Teledrama *Carlo J. Caparas' Ang Babaeng Hinugot Sa Aking Tadyang (2009-present) *Carlo J. Caparas' Totoy Bato (2009-present) *Daisy Siete Season 21: Tarzariray : Ang Amazonang Kikay (2003-present) *Dear Friend (TV series) (2008-present) *Maynila (2000-present) *Obra (2008-present) *Sine Novela (2007-present): **Gilda Olvidado's Dapat Ka Bang Mahalin? (2009-present) **Paano Ba Ang Mangarap? (2009-present) Fantasy *Luna Mystika (2008-present) Gag shows *Bitoy's Funniest Videos (2004-present) *Bubble Gang (1995-present) Kid-Oriented *Art Angel (2004-present) *Batang Bibbo (2008-present) Game shows *All Star K! (2002-present) *Family Feud: Philippine Edition (2008-present) (produced by FremantleMedia) *Kakasa Ka Ba Sa Grade 5? (2007-present) (produced by FremantleMedia and Mark Burnett Productions) *My Dad Is Better Than Your Dad (2009-present) (produced by Mark Burnett Productions) *Takeshi's Castle (2006-present) (produced by Tokyo Broadcasting System) Informational *Kap's Amazing Stories (2007-present) *Pinoy Records (2007-present) Infotainment *Bilibkaba Nights Presents: (2008-present) **Ripley's Believe It or Not! (2008-present) (produced by Ripley Entertainment and Sony Pictures Television) **Outrageous and Courageous (2009-present) **Masquerade (2008-present) *Ka-Blog! (2008-present) Lifestyle/Talk Show/Variety Show *Eat Bulaga! (produced by TAPE Inc., 1995-present) (RPN, 1979-1989) (ABS-CBN, 1989-1995) *Diyos at Bayan (1998-present) (ZOE TV, 1998-2006) *Mel and Joey (1996-present) (formerly Partners Mel and Jay) *Showbiz Central (2007-present) *SiS (2001-present) *SOP Rules (1997-present) *Startalk (1995-present) *Walang Tulugan with the Master Showman (1997-present) News and public affairs *24 Oras (2004-present) *Born to be Wild (2007-present) *Case Unclosed (2008-present) *Emergency (1995-present) *GMA Flash Report (2002-present) *GMA Weekend Report (2007-present) *I-Witness (1999-present) (first produced by Probe Productions and later by GMA News and Public Affairs) *Imbestigador (2000-present) *Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho (2004-present) *Kapwa Ko Mahal Ko (1975-present) *Kay Susan Tayo (2003-present) *Lovely Day: LD Force of the Guardians (2004-present) *Pinoy Meets World (2006-present) *Reporter's Notebook (2004-present) *Saksi (1995-present) *Sine Totoo (2007-present) *Unang Hirit (1999-present) *Wish Ko Lang (2002-present) Sitcom *Camera Cafe (2008-present) (produced by Euro Asia Media Group or EAMG) *Ful Haus (2007-present) Foreign shows Taiwanese *Fated to L♥ve You (2009-present) * Love at the Corner (2009-present) Japanese *Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2008-present) *Desert Punk (2008-present) *Doraemon (1998-present) *King Of Warriors (2008-present) *Rockman.EXE Stream (2008-present) *Bleach (2007-present) *Ultraman Nexus (2008-present) Korean *Be Strong, Geum Soon! (2008-present) American *Transformers Beast Machines (2009-present) Canadian *Clash Of The Titans Animated Series (2009-present) Argentinian *Lalola (2009-present) RGMA Programs Iloilo and Bacolod *Arangkada - regional morning show of GMA Iloilo and Bacolod *Istayl Naton - regional lifestyle and magazine show of GMA Iloilo and Bacolod *Ratsada - regional newscast of GMA Iloilo and Bacolod Cebu *Balitang Bisdak - regional newscast of GMA Cebu *Buena Mano - regional morning show of GMA Cebu *Istayl Nato - regional lifestyle magazine show of GMA Cebu Davao *Istayl Nato - regional lifestyle magazine show produced by GMA Entertainment Group for GMA Davao *Testigo - regional newscast of GMA Davao *Una Ka BAI! (Balita At Ibapa) - regional morning show of GMA Davao Dagupan and Baguio *Balitang Amianan - regional newscast of GMA TV-10 Dagupan and Baguio GMA Network upcoming programs Locally Produced Telenovela Remake Korean Remake Movie Adaptations Komiks Adaptations Reality/Game Shows Comedy Reality Koreanovela *Famous PrincessesMarch 2009 *East of Eden JDORAMA *Gokusen 3 References See also *GMA Network *List of Philippine television shows *GMA Pinoy TV *List of programs broadcast by Q *List of shows previously aired by GMA Network External links *Official Website of GMA Network *Official Website of GMA Pinoy TV *GMA 7 at Telebisyon.net Category:GMA Network GMA Network tl:Talaan ng mga palabas ng GMA Network